Brewer, Jack Brewer
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: *Sequel To Alive and Well* Seven years after Alive and Well, Jack and Kim are married and have started their own family. With three kids and a Jack, Mrs. Brewer hunts down their long lost assassins and gets revenge from all the pain and immortal mental insecurities. Will Jack and Kim find the killers? JackxKim Rated M For Violence, Romance, Blood and Torture *OOC *ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Brewer, Jack Brewer**

**Prologue**

* * *

Kim's Pov

"MOMMY!" then giggles were heard.

"That's my que." I muttered, in hearing my daughter's call. I sat up from laying on the bed. It was 4:30pm and I was so drowsy, I felt so much better before I fell asleep. I stood up and turned to look at the bed, Jack laid there, facing me asleep still, slowly waking up. As I nearly trip over his shirt and fall on my face, I whispered not-so-nice things about Jack.

"Heard that." Jack's sleepy not fully awake voice told me. I cringed.

"Get your junk off the floor." I said as I leaned down and grabbed my shirt that slightly hung off the arm of the chair sitting at the desk.

"You threw it there." My cheeks grew warm.

"Whatever. Your daughter is calling."

"MOMMY!" Her voice screeched through the whole house with three little laughs following it. I whipped around to Jack who laid in the middle of the bed, smirking at me.

"I could have sworn she yelled Mommy not Daddy." I nodded and without a word left the room. I walked down the long hallway and after passing a few doors for extra closets, I entered the lobby of the second story. If I turned to the right hallway, it would lead to Sammy's room. If I turned to the left, it would lead to Maria's room. But, I walked down the hallway in the middle. It was a little shorter than the two others and the room, at the very end, had a little less square footage.

The door at the end had a children's style music notes around the letters H - A - D - D - Y - X. I opened the door and a light pink painted room welcomed me. Some white swirly texture was incorporated. On the back, right wall a crib was placed and some other furniture. Toys were scattered around and in the middle of the floor, Maria, Sammy, and Haddix sat watching some movie on the iPad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little confused since they were in the baby's room.

Haddix pointed to the screen. I was a little worried in what Maria and Sammy were showing the two year old. I held out my hand and Sammy gave the iPad to me. I was watching and my eyes widened. I opened my mouth to ask them where they found it, but I was sucked into what played.

A smile plastered my lips and I was silently laughing to myself.

The camera that recorded the video fell out of the camera man's hands and fell to the floor. He quickly picked it up and he turned it onto this junior high girl. She was to a max of seven inches shorter than who was recording, but he lowered the camera to her height. She saw his sad look on his face and quickly ending her laugh, she looked at him as if she said sorry. She then went to her toes, pulling him to her kissing him.

I smiled then, I interrupted my thoughts.

"How the heck did you guys get this?" I asked the three kids expecting Maria to answer.

"We were playing downstairs and I saw that weird looking thing on the top shelf of the tallest bookcase so I grabbed it and it played this." Maria's not-so-innocent voice explained.

"How did you get it down?"

"Sammy picked me up to grab it."

"How did you get to the app it was on?" she looked at me confused. I groaned.

"How did you know how to get to the little square thing on the screen that played this video?" I asked. It was the year of 2020, what do you expect? They have no idea...

"Oh, Sammy saw that it read "Videos" under it so, I clicked it and chose the only video which was this. Who is that anyways?" she asked. Before I answered, Sammy cut in.

"Jack says he filmed you all through eighth to eleventh grade. Is that you?" he asked.

"Hey! Just go find something else to watch." I told them as Haddyx and Maria shot up laughing and ran out of the room, Sammy slowly following them. I turned around sand Jack stood there. I gasped. He smirked.

"Why did you tell them about this?" I asked.

"Because, I'm proud." he replied.

"Oh are you now?"

"Yup. Anyways, I'm going back to bed." he said then turned back around.

"It's only four thirty!" I told him, protesting.

"I don't feel good!" he whined turning to me like a child. I crossed my arms and stared up at him.

"Lets go." he said. He then threw his arms around my waist and threw my over his shoulder.

"JACKSON! Put me down!" I yelled slapping his back. He just laughed.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M LIKE A FOOT SHORTER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE!" I screamed. He kept running through the upstairs.

"Actually, it does." we hear Maria's voice and we turned around. Maria and Haddyx were woven around the outside of the balcony.

"OH MY GOSH! GET OFF THAT!" I screamed at the kids. They could fall over the edge landing on the marble flooring in the lobby. Sammy was just leaning against the balcony bar that they hung onto, still standing on the ground.

"We'll be okay!" Maria yelled back. Sure, she was eleven but still, I didn't want anything happening to the two.

"GET HADDYX OFF IT!" I yelled

"DANG IT BREWER!" I yelled in Jack's ear.

"Oh no, she said my last name, she's a ticked Kimmy." Jack muttered. Sammy and Maria laughed as Haddyx started laughing her ear piercing laugh.

Jack put me down before he went down the stairs and I whipped around to the kids. Haddyx climbed over the railing and landed on the floor.

I walked up to her and picked her up, tossing her into my arms holding her like a baby.

"Don't do that you'll fall." I told her sticking my finger in her face. She giggled and started to play with my finger. She tried to bite it and I pulled it away then started taunting her with it. Sammy and Maria were gone. Then, I heard their feet downstairs and their voices laughing. They are so fast. I'm not surprised that Sammy helped make secret tunnels around the house for Haddyx and Maria that we don't know about.

I turned to Jack. He was smiling and watching us. I walked up to him and he raised his hands with a smile. Haddyx screamed and tried to wiggle out of my arms. She did, falling on her back then standing up racing to the stairs. She turned around and grinned, teasing us to come and chase her. Jack and I smirked at each other then raced to her. She screamed again and started to run down the stairs. When we turned the corner on the staircase, she was gone. We halted to a stop.

"Woah." Jack exclaimed. We heard a muffled giggle. We slowly turned around and Haddyx stood at the top of the staircase, hands at her mouth smiling. Her dirty blond hair was in very messy pigtails and it covered parts of her brown eyes. We turned to examine the staircase and right above us, was a tiny door swinging. Yup, the kids built secret tunnels.

Then, Haddyx dropped out of the tunnel and Jack's reflexes hopped in as he caught Haddyx in his arms.

"Uh-Oh." she voiced, with a weird accent portraying that she just learned to talk. Then, her tummy rumbled so loud, we all heard it. Se laughed.

"Let's go have lunch." I suggested smiling.

"Or dinner." Jack corrected me.

"I have no idea. Let's go." I laughed as I heard Jack following me who had little Haddyx in his arms.

Yes, Haddyx has Brewer blood and it's not that hard to see. She climbs every single thing she sees fit to, she's hyper, oh and even though she's two, she has a great passion for karate.

Just like her father.

* * *

**Hello! SO! After delay, I FINALLY started the sequel to Alive and Well **

***QUE THE LOUD APPLAUSE***

**IF YOU MISSED ALIVE AND WELL, HERE'S THE LINK: **

** s/8812761/1/Alive-and-Well**

**Anyways, Here are some major questions/answers about this sequel:**

**1. I named the story, "Brewer, Jack Brewer." because on April 1, Kickin' It's season premier is being broadcasted and it's SPYfall instead of SKYfall and Jack is like James Bond. **

**Since this sequel is SIMILAR to a James Bond movie, I named it that :) **

**2. It is in the year 2020. That means Jack and Kim are 23 and 22, married and with one child named Haddyx Lee Brewer. Maria and Sammy are their adoptive kids even though they are too old to be their kids...unless awkward things happened. **

**ANYWAYS**

**I wanted to add the whole iPad scene because it was just showing how iPads and Apple products of 2005-2014 (something like that) weren't used anymore and Kim kept the iPad since it had so many memories of Jack and her on it. **

**3. The video that Kim described on the iPad was Jack filming her. It was a scene from my ONE-SHOT Light Up His World For Me if it seemed familiar ;)**

**4. Yes, the sequel is MUCH different than this Prologue, I just wanted to show you how their family is. It's a laid back, young but mature, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford's personality, type of family. I wanted the whole characteristics of JackxKim to stay. (Pride, Comedy, Cockiness, Aggressiveness, Young Spirited, Passion)**

**I hope you'll like this book! **

**So, you have no idea how long I've wanted to say this, but **

**With no further a due, Here is the Alive and Well sequel, Brewer, Jack Brewer. **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	2. Back Into The Loop

**Brewer, Jack Brewer**

**~Back Into The Loop~**

* * *

Kim's Pov

"We need to find someplace to leave the kids." I told Jack. He was sitting criss-cross on the bed watching me. I was looking at the photo album from the years ago when we first moved to Cozumel.

"Why? They can just come." he replied. I laughed at his statement then, it died.

"Wait, you were serious?" I asked him. He nodded, still looking up at me.

"Jack, it's too dangerous besides, I can't have anything happen to Haddyx."

"Kim, I won't let anything happen to them. Maria and Sammy survived our flee here right? So, I think Haddyx can too. Besides, Sammy is thirteen he can stay here with the other two." I nodded.

"I still don't want to bring them, what if it's different then last time? What if other, stronger people come? I can't have anything happen to them when they are alone." I muttered, looking away from him. He crawled to the end of the bed then stood up in front of me. He just stared down at me. I looked up at him.

"No. Don't do this." I chuckled, trying to be as serious as I could.

"Kiiiim." He whispered. I failed at an attempt of holding back a smile.

"Jack, no. No." he kept staring at me.

"Fine. Fine. Fine!" I exclaimed. He grinned.

"Besides, I don't trust anyone except the people under this roof." he told me. I just stared at him.

"I don't know Jack." I muttered, not wanting to bring the kids with us.

"Yes you do, now we are." he muttered. My stomach flipped at how he changed his voice, of course, I'd never tell him that since my pride gets in the way of it.

Suddenly, he presses his lips against mine hard. I kissed back but then he pushed harder, making me fall backwards. He held my waist against him though. I groaned, trying to protest but every time I tried to back away, he'd follow me.

"No. Jaaack." I whined wanting to finish what I was doing just seconds before. It was then that I noticed he pinned me to the wall. He pulled away from me.

"I-"

"Nope." I muttered, cutting off what he was about to say. He smirked and I slipped out from between him and the wall.

I walked up to the bed, picking up the photo album and scanned the box all this crap was in. Seriously, it was all just junk files about their plans to kill me. By their, I mean my cousin and Frank.

"Kim?" Jack caught my attention. I turned to him as he walked up to the bed next to me.

"Why did we stop looking for them? Or just let them go?" he asked as if he were afraid to. I hid my smirk and just looked back to the album. I stared at the stalker-ish pictures of me that the assassins took.

"Because, I was scared. I didn't want them to hurt Sammy or Maria so I just let them be. I didn't think they'd want me anymore since we were out of the country." Jack turned to me, looking confused. I cringed.

"Kiiiiiim?" he asked. I turned my head away form him and dropped the album in the box.

"Kim, what are you hiding?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied turning to him, as my voice suspiciously rose multiple octaves. I groaned as he stared at me, in question.

"Fine." I groaned as I fell backwards onto the bed where my

feet were still on the floor.

"I didn't think he would touch us since I was out of the country, out of the country he hid my aunt." Jack looked a little surprised. He then leaned over me and his hands were supporting him on each side of my head.

"Annnnd you're just no telling me this?" he asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't think it would matter. I didn't actually believe my cousin would kill his mother, just keep her captive. I didn't want to have anything to do with saving her since she was never in my life, much less the family's." Jack smirked at how I thought.

"Whatever. We still need to go save her." he replied. I was shocked.

"No. I'm not getting back into this." I exclaimed. Jack flinched a little.

"Kim, we have to. You could never know, your cousin might just be a serial killer and if he is, I don't want him running around the country killing random people." I nodded, avoiding his eye contact.

"Kim," he muttered, putting his left hand on my cheek to turn my face to his, "I just don't want him to hurt you since you were the closest to his plan." I nodded. He grinned and kissed me, completely laying on top of my at this time.

"Jack." I muttered, my voice muffled.

"A-hem." Jack pulled away from me fast and turned to the door. We both looked without Jack getting off me. Sammy stood their.

"Haddyx is sick." he mumbled, his English accent just barely audible. Jack jumped up. I followed him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"She started crying and Maria and I wanted to know what was wrong but she just cried harder. She cried so hard, I think she gagged herself and she got sick." he replied. We went downstairs and walked through the lobby, then training room, then through the kitchen where the living room was.

Haddyx sat by the table and sick was by her. Maria sat by her hugging her wondering what was wrong. I lowered down to Haddyx and she looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I picked her up.

"He was going to get me." she cried into my shoulder. I rose to my feet, a little worried. I hope this had nothing to do with what happened those years ago.

"Jack." I called. He walked from the kitchen with the medicine.

"She said, that she was worried that he was going to get her." Jack looked confused. I nodded my head knowing that it wasn't Sammy or anyone in the house. Jack took her into the kitchen and I cleaned up.

Once I was finished, I walked into the kitchen. Jack had Haddyx sitting on the cabinet that was under the cupboard the medicine was in. He had his hands on either side of her and he was listening to what she was saying, looking a little worried.

"Okay, nothing's going to happen to you." Jack told her. Haddyx hugged him.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he replied. She kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his grasp and fell to the floor. She's got to stop doing that. She then took off out of the kitchen. I walked up to Jack as he cleaned up the medicine.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"She said she heard someone telling her that he was going to get her and her mom." I was getting suspicious on what she heard.

"Jack do you think it' from what happened to me in junior high?" I asked. I heard voices a lot and very few hallucinations. I didn't tell anyone and soon, they went away. I though I was Schizophrenic though but they never did come back. I did tell Jack about it when we were 16 and 15 and he got mad I never told him when it happened.

"I don't know, but from what she said about you, it's probably Andre getting into her skin."

"But she has no idea who he is!" I exclaimed, scared.

"Yah, but Sammy and Maria do, maybe they told her about the flee here?"

"I don't want her to know. She's only two! Not even yet!" Haddyx was turning two in just a week.

"I don't know, Kim. If it is Andre and the stories that go around, they will stop soon." He told me, now facing me.

"Okay, and how do you know that?" I asked as he smirked.

"Well, he's going to be stopped." he turned away. I shook my head violently.

"There is no way that I'm- Did you even hear what I told you earlier?!" I finished in a whisper yell.

"Kim," Jack stopped me as he turned to me from the cabinet, "Chill. Nothing will happen to us." he reassured me. She then, after grabbing a glass, turned away. I crossed my arms and reassured myself that, that wasn't true.

We weren't safe now. We couldn't be.

* * *

**So yep. I wanted to add some of the classic Jack Brewer laid back...ness. Yah. Also I wanted to add some of the traditional Mom/Dad disagreements on what to do with the kids. ;) **

**Nice cliffie? Idk...I wanted to add that too. **

**Oh, and the whole scene with Haddyx's sickness is a HUGE part of the book **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	3. The Decision

**Brewer, Jack Brewer**

**~The Decision~**

* * *

Kim's Pov

I laid down in bed, finally brainwashed of the previous anxiety I have for the kids. Jack was laying right by me super still. I wasn't able to go to sleep, but I wasn't anxious of anything. I stared at the ceiling. The fan's blades spun around and around. I chuckled at myself for getting dizzy a few times.

Don't you ever get the feeling that you don't have anxiety but you know something's about to happen? Like something big? That's how I feel right now. I turned to my side, feeling a sharp pain thrust inside my stomach. I rolled my eyes trying to ignore it. I have three kids and Sammy and Maria are too old to be mine but we did adopt them anyways. Haddyx is of course young enough since I did have that little psycho, it's pretty obvious she's Jack's. In the situation we're in, I hope I wasn't pregnant yet again. It's so stressful always having the feeling that you Serial Killer of a cousin might be stalking you and your family.

I threw away all my thoughts again and closed my eyes, this time sleep taking over my body.

RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

I shot up in bed in hearing my loud phone. Jack groaned, apparently wanting it to stop. I grabbed it and it was a restricted number. My heart beat raced faster and faster in the vague memories of the calls I had during our flee here. I answered it, being stupid.

"Hello?" I asked. It took a while for a respond.

"...What did your mother tell you about answering phone calls from unknown numbers or talking to strangers?" before I could even answer, the caller hung up. I think my heart fell out of my chest, ran out the door and down the street.

"Jack. Jack." I only had to whisper his name twice as I shook him awake because he heard the intense fear in my voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" his tired voice asked as he sat up.

"It was another- It was another restricted number. He had a weird accent like- like Russian and he told me, 'What did your mother tell you about answering phone calls from unknown numbers or talking to strangers?'" I looked at Jack. He looked worried.

"Jack, remember when I used to get those calls? I think it's the same guy. I think we should leave." I finished, then Jack agrees.

"We have to go." I nodded and we both got out of bed. I looked at the time. 5:30am. Eh, I'd get up in only an hour and a half. I walked out of the bedroom and went into Sammy's room. I walked to the window and opened the curtains making him raise the blanket over his face as he groaned.

"Get up." I whispered intensely. He wouldn't so I grabbed his arm and yanked him up. His blue eyes shot wide opened and he looked at me worried. I stared at him then dropped him. As I walked out to Maria's room, he followed me asking me so many questions even though I ignored them.

I burst into Maria's room. I opened the curtains and she sat up, hair all over the place. I couldn't see her face.

"What's going on?" she asked obviously discombobulated.

"Just get in the lobby of this floor." I told her. She jumped out of bed, scared by the insanity in my voice. I walked out and into Haddyx's room. Jack was there and he held her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She was yelling when I came in here." he told me.

"He was going to get me!" She screamed through tears again.

"Jack-" he nodded getting what I meant. I nodded back and walked out of the room. Sammy and Maria sat in the lobby of that floor. Sammy sat on the floor with a blanket around him, leaning against the balcony railing and Maria's head was in his lap as she had her own blanket wrapped around her.

"Guys." I muttered getting the two's attention.

"Get stuff together. Anything you use a lot pack lightly." I told them. Maria shot up and Sammy stood.

"Wait where are we going?" Sammy asked. I walked passed them into both Jack and I's room.

"Just listen to Kim. You'll find out later." Jack answered them, following me with Haddyx in his arms. They nodded and parted ways into their rooms.

"Jack," I laughed. He walked into the room and up to the bed. He laid Haddyx down on it, with her still clinging onto his neck. I chuckled as he tried to pry her arms off him.

"Noooooo." she cried.

"Haddyx, we need to go somewhere." she yelled louder.

"NOOO! We can't go! They're going to get us!" she screamed loud now. I ran over.

"Haddyx. It's okay nothing's going to happen." I told her as Jack kept struggling with her to get her to calm down. I could tell he was getting aggravated from her not listening, I was too.

"Haddyx." Jack's voice was serious.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Haddyx!" Jack yelled again, pulling her up and taking her arms away from him. She leaned back and tried to fall out of his grasp.

"NOOOO!" she screamed. I never heard her scream like that. She was scared. Flat out scared. It made Jack and I flinch. She kept struggling then, Jack just let her go and she fell onto the bed. She then scurried away from us, afraid, and curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed, in the corner. Jack and I looked at each other worried then walked over. She was still whimpering.

"Haddyx, it's okay." I told her, sitting in front of her. Just a few seconds later, it was as if she relaxed and all the tense insanity she had was released. She then threw herself into my arms crying and shivering. I held her and rocked her. She then pushed herself away from me and looked at me.

"I don't know what happened." she muttered. I nodded and just hugged her. Once she calmed down she told me she would be okay and she ran out of the room and into Maria's. I sat on the end of the bed, head in hands. Jack came over and sat next to me.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, I just hope it wasn't hallucinations." I whispered. Jack put his arm around me and I leaned into him. His face was down in my hair to see mine.

"I don't either, but we'll try to keep her from doing it. Didn't I help you not do it?" He asked. I nodded. Even though I didn't want it to be what I thought it was, I knew that it was. I've always had schizophrenic symptoms and genes, I have always been afraid that my child would have them and she does. I stood up and turned in front of Jack. He still sat their staring up at me.

"We need to get out of here." I told him.

"Yah. Are you really freaked out about the call you got?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be if the kids weren't involved." Jack grinned.

"Let's go then. I have an idea." he told me as he stood up. I didn't realize how close I was to him until he actually did stand up. I was against him.

"You know, you really can't get off me can you?" I asked him.

"I could say the same for you." he smirked then turned away and grabbed the file out of the box on the desk. I followed him.

"So did we ever know why Andre was killing but also on the victim list?" Jack asked, voice lowering to just below a whisper.

"I don't think so. I had a lot of suspicions though." he nodded.

"We'll talk about it later." he suggested.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, following him around the room, getting my stuff together.

"Sameer." he muttered. Then it hit me.

"Why him?" I asked.

"He's the only one we can trust." I nodded.

"Maybe for you, but I trust no one." he turned to me.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Marc." he told me. I grinned. I hugged him

"I just want to go home." I muttered. A pain went to my heart as I said that, I could tell Jack did too. I then let go and looked at him. He smiled.

"We will." he whispered. Jack leaned down and kissed me the walked out of the room to see how much progress the kids are making.

I realized I was still in my night clothes so I quickly just pulled on some jeans and a tank top.

I then grabbed that one bag Jack always carried around and put the file and album in it with the notebook. I then turned to see if the kids were here or not, they weren't so I walked to the desk in the far back corner of the room. I typed in a code on the hidden keypad and a drawer slid out. I pulled it out all the way and our guns laid there with the thousands of dollars in cash. I grabbed the three of the pistols and money dropped them in the bag quickly, closing the drawer right after. As I walked over to my table by the bed, I tossed Jack's bag onto the bed and grabbed my iPhone and put it in my bag. I then grabbed my notebook and pencil with the pictures of me out of the box and into my bag.

But, something caught my eye. Another file sat at the bottom of the box. I grabbed it. I slid my finger under the fold but I thought that I'd look at it later and I just slid it into my bag and grabbed Jack's, walking out of the room.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, walking into Sammy's room. I then started to laugh at the sight. Jack laid on the bed and the three kids were on top of him. Haddyx was being loud while Maria laughed.

"Uh oh." Jack mumbled once he saw me. I dropped the bags, ran over and jumped on them. They all yelled and laughed.

"Okay, does everyone have their stuff together?" I asked after I stood up from the bed. They all nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Jack said and he stood up.

"How are we leaving?" I asked following him out of the room.

"Sameer. He'll drive us." I avoided eye contact with him.

"Kim." he mumbled turning into me. I grinned and looked away.

"No. You can't do this every time to just get your way." I laughed

"Kim." he muttered again. Raising his hands to met mine but I kept pushing them away.

"Noooo."

"Kiiiiim." he whined.

"Kim. Kim. Kim." I just looked at his eyes, dangerously and I nodded.

"Fine." I muttered. He smirked and my eyes widened. He pressed his lips against mine then moved them to my neck.

"No Jack." I laughed. He did too and I kept trying to get away from him but he'd pin my arms to my side. I felt him smile as his nose kept pressing into my neck.

"Jaaaaaaack." I whined. He moved away from me then kissed me quickly. Sammy walked out of his room, and through the lobby smirking at us.

"Very funny." I muttered.

"Yes. Yes it is." He responded and he smirked again running downstairs.

"I'm going to call him." Jack said and pulled his arm from my waist. I nodded and walked into Maria bedroom where the two girls were.

"Let's go guys." I told them. They shared a small backpack, almost the same size as mine. Haddyx's small stuffed bunny was inside with Maria'a camera and knife. Jack has been teaching the kids a self defense like Haganah instead of Mixed Martial Arts so that the kids wouldn't just go out and start a fight, but to stop one. Lots of knife defense incorporated.

I gave the bag back to Maria and the girls followed me out of the room. We went downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast.

"Kim," I turned to see Jack, "He'll be here in a little while." I nodded.

"It's going to be alright Kim." he whispered placing a hand on my cheek.

"I hope it is." I replied, not moving from his hand on my cheek.

* * *

**Okay...so i messed up some of the dates/ages. I tweaked the previous chapters so it wouldn't be so awkward. In Alive and Well, Maria and Sammy are Four and Six. Brewer, Jack Brewer is Seven year later so now Sammy and Maria are Thirteen and Eleven...**

**anyways...**

**I hope you like this chapter **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	4. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
